<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll Be Home For Christmas by Moxley_Mox018</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713346">I’ll Be Home For Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxley_Mox018/pseuds/Moxley_Mox018'>Moxley_Mox018</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment, ambrollins - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Hookups, M/M, Secrets, Sisters boyfriend, Smut, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxley_Mox018/pseuds/Moxley_Mox018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Ambrose loves everything about the holidays.  This year, however, he isn’t so stoked because his sister and her new boyfriend are coming home for the holiday. And boy is Dean in for a surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexa Bliss / Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose / Seth Rollins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A tired Dean Ambrose let out a hefty sigh as he leaned back in his seat, trying to get as comfortable as his achy body would let him. </p>
<p>It was the morning before Christmas Eve. If it had been any normal year, he would’ve been going all out right now. Everyone’s favorite Mariah Carey Christmas song would be blasting from the radio while he got a caffeine high from the large Peppermint Mocha that he loved so much. He’d be even higher on the excitement of being off of work for a whole week. This year, however, those things had been absent in his mind as he made his way home in complete silence. </p>
<p>It’s not that he wasn’t excited for the holiday. That wasn’t it at all. Christmas had always been Dean’s favorite holiday since he had been a little kid. Back when it had just been him and his mother in their tiny two bedroom apartment, they went all out on the holiday. There were lights, heavenly Christmas scents, and a tree with all the dressings. They even went as far as to leave Dean his own miniature Christmas tree, identical to the one in the living room, in on his dresser to get a small gift under. Even to this day as a 22 year old man, Christmas had always still managed to provide that warm and fuzzy feeling in his gut that he had loved so much. </p>
<p>But, of course the passing of time had brought along a lot of new changes to his life. His mother, Alice, had met a man one night at work when Dean had been around eight years old. The rest between them had been history at that point. Steven was a great guy, Dean really couldn’t complain. Tall, blonde, and handsome, everything his mother had ever wanted in a man. He had also been a genuinely sweet person that treated him and his mother well. He had no issues with stepping up to the role of a father figure for a kid he barely knew. He’d always help him with homework, toss ball in the back yard, or even teach him how to drive when the time had came. </p>
<p>The only problem that Dean had had with Steven coming into his life, was the six year old, tiara wearing, sparkle covered, blonde nightmare that had became his step sister once the couple had gotten married. </p>
<p>In this specific circumstance, it had been the fact that Alexa would be present for the holiday for the first time in two years that had made all the difference. </p>
<p>“What was it about a five foot two inch blonde chick that could be so bad?”</p>
<p>That was a question that he had been asked time and time again. </p>
<p>Well, it had all been in the fact that Alexa had been the self proclaimed family success, while Dean had viewed himself as the family failure. </p>
<p>While his sister had went off to start college after she had graduated from high school, Dean had went straight to work instead. He knew there was no use in him going to college. His mild dyslexia had given him all the trouble and frustrations in the world throughout the years to make him not want to go any further with his education. That and he was ready to start earning money for himself and his bulldog, Blue. His parents had never given him any trouble for it either. They had put loads of faith in him that Dean just didn’t understand. </p>
<p>Alexa had always been the smart, pretty, and talented one of the two step siblings. All the guys wanted to be with her while all the girls had wanted to BE her in general. She was popular and had friends to no end. Dean could even swear that she had a new boyfriend each week to top it off. </p>
<p>Dean, on the other hand, was not as smart, handsome, or talented as the petite blonde princess he called a sister. The kids at school never paid attention to him or wanted to be his friend, well, besides Roman and Bryan that is. No girls ever came after him, not like he had wanted them to anyways. Guys had always been more his thing.  But even in that case, no one had been after him. </p>
<p>His mom had always tried to bring his spirits up by telling him he was handsome and just as special to her and Steven as Alexa had been. His mind would never let him believe it in the slightest though. “She had just been trying to get him to feel better is all”, was what he had told himself every time. How could you be proud of your son, that was practically a failure?</p>
<p>So you could only imagine how ecstatic he had been when his parents had dropped the bomb on him the previous afternoon. Not only had Alexa decided to come home for his favorite fucking holiday, she was ALSO bringing her new man. The guy that she claimed she’s been with for the past eight or so months. He really hadn’t bothered to keep track. But Dean did have a theory that whoever this Seth dude was, had to have been fake. There was no way his sister would settle down this early in her life, especially with her track record. The dude would have to be some kind of supermodel or something straight out of a playgirl magazine.</p>
<p>“Dean, brother, you’re overreacting a little here. Alexa isn’t out to ruin your life,” Roman had told him on the phone when he was in the middle of one of his insomnia spells. It just made him roll his eyes.</p>
<p>So what? Maybe Alexa wasn’t out to get Dean. Maybe it was all just in his head. Or maybe he was just a jealous bastard all because his sister had all the things that he himself didn’t. Either way, it wasn’t stopping the fact that he wasn’t excited for the next few days. </p>
<p>This Christmas was bound to be a disaster. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*********************************************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The soft buzz of a show that he’d accidentally left on a few hours prior, was the first thing he heard as he forced himself out of his sleepy state. The auburn haired male half expected to hear the gentle snoring of his dog as well, as Blue had been nuzzled up next to him before he passed the hell out. But his furry companion had been absent. A glance towards his bedroom door had given him the answer he’d been looking for. </p>
<p>“Must’ve went to bother mom for food,” Dean thought to himself as he sat up, stretching his arms. </p>
<p>He could’ve easily slept another two hours if it hadn’t have been for his full bladder. But judging by the twilight sky outside his window, Dean decided it was about time to wake up anyways. His mother had asked him sweetly to at least make an appearance once Alexa had made her grand arrival. As much as he hadn’t wanted to, he agreed. Only because she had promised that he could go right back to bed after he was done. </p>
<p>A part of him was actually kind of looking forward to checking out this new man of Alexa’s. Well, not to check him out in that kind of way. That would’ve been wrong on so many levels. Dean was more curious to see what the hell it was about this kid that actually wanted to make Alexa settle down for once. And he wanted to find out how it was likewise as well.</p>
<p>He threw on a faded Deftones hoodie over top of his battered white work shirt that he never bothered to change this morning. A shower had been decided for when he was finished socializing. For the moment though, he didn’t really care. It wasn’t like he had anyone to impress in the first place. </p>
<p>Soft conversation could be heard as he made his way down the stairs. Two familiar female voices along with his stepdads gruff tone were heard. The other voice though, he wasn’t familiar with. It sort of sounded nasally, like the dude had a cold or something. If he weren’t right outside the living room, he probably would’ve laughed his ass off. </p>
<p>Dean wasn’t really sure what to expect when he had first laid eyes on this kid. He kind of expected him to be super tall and muscular. Or your typical tall, tan, and handsome. What he wasn’t expecting though, was the nerdy little thing sitting beside his sister. To keep a chuckle back, he settled for clearing his throat instead, catching the attention of the four people in the room.</p>
<p>“Dean! Sweetie, come meet Seth, Alexa’s charming boyfriend,” his mother chirped, jumping up from the couch to lead him further into the room. </p>
<p>The kid, Seth, stood up as Dean had been presented to him, a hand offered. Hesitantly, Dean took his hand, trying not to take note of how soft and moisturized his skin had felt, and gave it a firm shake.</p>
<p>“It’s really nice to meet you Dean,” Seth spit his words out quickly, eyes not even bothering to meet Dean’s own baby blues before he was taking his seat again.</p>
<p>Odd. </p>
<p>“Uh.. yeah. Same to you, kid.” He nodded, feeling slightly uncomfortable as he took a seat beside his mother. </p>
<p>Curious eyes stayed glued to the mysterious male as Alexa went on about one of her psychology classes. </p>
<p>To be quite honest, Seth didn’t even look to be his sisters type at all. Usually, his sister was into the jocks. Everything about this kid screamed nerd, from the sweater vest right to the thick rimmed glasses that rested on his nose. Thick dark hair covered his head, swept up into a neat man bun at the nape of his neck. He also had a faint five o’clock shadow going on. </p>
<p>Hell, this guy was more of Dean’s OWN type than Alexa’s. But there was no way he was going to get invested in this guy. One, it was his sisters boyfriend after all. And two, he really didn’t need the heartbreak. Especially after the last relationship he had been in. </p>
<p>After deciding he’d had enough of hearing about college and how strenuous it was, Dean stood up. As he was halfway to the kitchen, he heard the blonde speak up.</p>
<p>“Oh Sethie bear, can you go grab me a glass of water?”</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes as he grabbed a can of coke from the fridge and cracked it open. As he had expected, the dark haired male sauntered his way into the kitchen moments later, looking out of place and a bit awkward. </p>
<p>“Princess is back at it demanding the world on a silver platter, huh?,” Dean mumbled as Seth looked around. More specifically, looked at anything that wasn’t Dean. </p>
<p>“Funny.. now where’s the glasses?,” the brunette muttered, eyes focusing on the light grey cabinets above him.</p>
<p>“Last cabinet by the sink,” he nodded as he took a sip of his own drink. “But tell me, because I’m really damn curious.. how much is she paying you to do this?”</p>
<p>A glare was the immediate response he had gotten. Dark brown doe eyes locked onto his own as Seth spoke lightly,” nobody is paying me to do shit. Alexa is my girlfriend and I love her.”</p>
<p>Dean really had to force himself not to laugh this time. The way he had gotten so defensive over a joke had him wanting to howl. But it also alerted him to think that maybe there was something off about this guy. </p>
<p>“Okay, okay. Lighten up a bit.. I’m just messing around with you bud..,” he grinned lightly as he gave the younger guy a pat on the shoulder. </p>
<p>Seth let out a soft sigh, relaxing a little. “Sorry, I just..,” he trailed off as Alexa peaked her head into the room.</p>
<p>“Everything okay in here guys?,” she questioned, her curious blue eyes meeting Dean’s, before looking at her boyfriend cautiously.</p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t it be?,” Dean questioned.</p>
<p>“Just wondering is all..,” she grinned in return as Seth handed her the now full glass. </p>
<p>“Thank you baby bear ,” She proceeded to peck his cheek lightly before pulling him into the living room with her free arm. </p>
<p>The auburn haired male watched on with fascination at the strange couple. On the outside, they appeared to be from two completely different worlds for it to ever work out. Alexa was well, Alexa. The young beauty queen in the making.  And then there was just something about Seth he couldn’t quite pinpoint. Then again, maybe it was too soon to really judge. He barely even knew the guy just yet. </p>
<p>He shrugged, deciding that now was as good of a time as ever to get his shower. Work wore him out this morning, and he was as ready as ever to just sleep. That and he had to make sure to mentally prepare himself for whatever tomorrow had lined up for him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*********************************************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, so you’re telling me you guys are going out galavanting around all day and are just NOW decideding to mention something?,” Dean asked his parents the next morning at the breakfast table.</p>
<p>“Sweetie, we know how much you hate shopping and parties, so we didn’t think it would be a huge deal to leave it out,” his mother tried to reason with him. </p>
<p>“Well then, when were you planning to tell me that you were dumping Seth on me for the day?,” he said through gritted teeth. </p>
<p>“To be fair Dean, it was all Lexi’s idea,” his dad spoke, eyes glancing up from the daily newspaper. “Apparently Seth isn’t much of a shopper or partier either. So she thought you guys could hang out together? Get to know each other a bit better?”</p>
<p>“You guys know I was supposed to finish up my Christmas shopping with Roman this afternoon, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah? And Seth can join you guys.”</p>
<p>“Dad, he’s 21. He’s very capable of taking care of himself.”</p>
<p>“Alone in a house that he’s not familiar with at all? No chance in hell Dean, that’s not good hospitality at all. Seth can go along. He’s a quiet kid, I’m sure you won’t have any issues,” his father said, with a hint of authority in his voice. Once the authority kicked in, there was no more room for argument. </p>
<p>Dean groaned inwardly as he dragged his sweaty palms down his face. He seriously felt like an older sibling that had been forced to take their younger sibling with them. Except that Seth wasn’t his brother. It didn’t really matter to Dean though, he was already dreading it to be awkward as hell having Seth around with him and Roman. </p>
<p>“Thank you so much for doing this sweetie,” his mom smiled softly as she brushed a hand through his wild curls. </p>
<p>“Yeah, don’t mention it,” he mumbled as he got up from the table, heading up to his room to change into his outfit for the day.</p>
<p>Today was supposed to be a day AWAY from the two elephants in the room, not one that was meant to be spent with either one of them. It was supposed to just be Roman and him, shopping and then having their traditional glasses of Roman’s mother’s homemade eggnog like it was every year. A nice, relaxing day before his favorite day of the year. </p>
<p>It was whatever though, he knew not everything was meant to be. He just hoped things wouldn’t be too awkward having this new addition around. </p>
<p>A knock on his doorframe brought him out of his mind as he turned to face his guest, in all of his shirtless glory. </p>
<p>“O-oh, I uh..,” Seth mumbled, eyes going wide and cheeks turning bright red as he took in the sight in front of him. “I can come back..”</p>
<p>“You’re fine dude,” Dean let out a chuckle at the younger male. “Nothing you haven’t seen before, right?”</p>
<p>A light nod was his only reply.</p>
<p>“For real though.. what’s up?,” he questioned as he slid a clean shirt over his shoulders. </p>
<p>“Lex told me I was going to be spending the day with you.. I was just wondering what time we were going to be heading out?,”  the smaller male asked softly, almost as if he were shy. </p>
<p>“I was thinking that we’d probably head out by noon. How’s that sound for you?”</p>
<p>“Sounds perf- good.. it sounds good..” Seth cracked a light smile. “I’ll see you then?”</p>
<p>“See you then buddy,” Dean grinned, winking playfully as he always did with his buddies. </p>
<p>He wasn’t really expecting the soft red tint to return to the boy’s cheeks as he turned to walk away. </p>
<p>It wasn’t necessarily Seth’s fault that he had been put in this situation. Alexa had dumped it on him last minute. Almost as if she had wanted them to spend more time around each other. That thought made Dean roll his eyes. He doubted she’d keep him around much longer after the holidays were over.</p>
<p>Chuckling lightly to himself, he shut the door so he could finish getting ready. Today was bound to get interesting. </p>
<p>*********************************************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean had no idea why he had ever been against the idea of Seth hanging out with him and Roman in the first place. </p>
<p>Once he had gotten to know him a bit better, he had come to learn that Seth was actually a pretty cool dude. He was into a lot of the same things that he and his best friend were into, including music, video games, classic horror movies, and professional wrestling. They had also learned other little facts about him, like how he was going to school for computer science, how he was born and raised in a tiny town in Iowa, and that his birthday was three days after Roman’s. Even though they haven’t known each other that long, and Roman even less, Seth fit perfectly into the friendship. Almost like he was meant to be there with them from the beginning. </p>
<p>It actually kind of made him sort of happy that Alexa had picked this one out of all the others to stick with. Seth was such a genuine and sweet guy, not just to his girlfriend, but with everyone. </p>
<p>Dean would never admit it out loud, but as much as he was happy, he was also a tad bit jealous as well. Because once again, Alexa had something absolutely perfect and he did not. </p>
<p>Seth was literally everything he had looked for in a partner. He was undoubtedly handsome, super smart, super funny, and literally anything else you could think of. He also gave Dean some major bottom vibes when it came to his mannerisms. If he had been gay, Dean would’ve been all over that. But he couldn’t. Not only was the brunette straight, but he was also dating his sister. Something like that would only ever work out in his wildest dreams. In reality? Not so much. </p>
<p>Roman had eventually caught on to the direction of his thoughts. That’s why he had asked what was going on while Seth was off getting Chinese from a vendor across the food court.</p>
<p>“I think someone has a crush,” the Samoan grinned, speaking in a sing song voice.</p>
<p>“Shut your mouth, I do not,” Dean mumbled, feeling slightly embarrassed as he munched on his pizza.</p>
<p>“Explain why your eyes were all over him. Especially all over his ass.” Roman wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at him.</p>
<p>“Hush hush..,” the younger male growled lowly as he tossed a wadded up napkin at his friend.   “Are you seriously trying to let the whole mall in on the shit I do?”</p>
<p>“Sorry uce,” Roman responded, bringing his voice down a few notches. “But seriously, why aren’t you trying to get with him if you’re into him?”</p>
<p>“Because he’s straight, Roman.”</p>
<p>That made his friend burst into another fit of laughter all over again. “You seriously think that?”</p>
<p>“Well yeah..,” Dean said, finishing up his pizza and pushing the tray away. “He’s dating my sister.”</p>
<p>“Dean, bud, he most definitely is NOT  straight. Have you even taken a good look at him? I’ve literally caught him staring right at your.. well.. everywhere, multiple times so far today. And just because he’s with Alexa doesn’t mean he couldn’t at least be bisexual, you know.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but it still doesn’t change the fact that he’s DATING MY SISTER, ROMAN,” he replied lowly, between gritted teeth. “I’d be a fucking dead man walking if I ever took something like that from her, and you know it..”</p>
<p>“Hey, I’m just saying man, you could use some relief if you know what I mean. You’re starting to get really cranky,” the Samoan said, holding his hands up in front of him. </p>
<p>“Who’s cranky?,” Seth chimed in as he reappeared, taking the seat right beside Dean.</p>
<p>Bright blue eyes darted to his best friend across the table, silently pleading for him not to open his big mouth. But of course, this was Roman he had been talking about. And Roman LOVED making his friend squirm as much as he loved his gossip.</p>
<p>“Dean is,” he grinned, making Dean want to grab him by the man bun and just pull as hard as he could. </p>
<p>“Aww, poor Deanie,” the brunette giggled, making dean’s stomach churn and his blood head south. There’d really have to be a fight to keep this one under control. </p>
<p>He’d never admit it to anyone out loud, but Seth’s giggles had been the most heavenly things he had ever heard in his life. Along with his new nickname, confirmed by the man himself, Seth Rollins. </p>
<p>Oh how he was going to strangle the holy hell out of Roman after the holiday was over. </p>
<p>*********************************************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After another hour and a half of his friends’ light teasing and playful banter, Dean was finally on his way home. Roman had been dropped off at his place, making sure to send the boys off with his mother’s eggnog, as promised. While it may not have been an average Christmas Eve, doesn’t mean that this one had been any less fun. In all honesty, this had been the most fun Dean’s had in awhile anyways.</p>
<p>Once Roman had been out of the car, the remaining two young men had fallen quiet. The brunette had been typing away on his phone while the older male hummed softly to the radio. Any other time, Dean hated the silence, but this silence had been different. It was actually sort of comfortable. </p>
<p>“So..,” Seth had piped up after awhile, after his phone had been shoved in his pocket.</p>
<p>Dean raised an eyebrow in curiosity at the younger male. “So?”</p>
<p>“Alexa..,” Seth had started off slowly, almost unsure if he had even wanted to continue his sentence. “She told me you were gay?”</p>
<p>That made him chuckle.</p>
<p>“Yep. I’m as gay as a three dollar bill.”</p>
<p>Seth nodded quietly, seemingly lost in thought again. “H-how did you know?”</p>
<p>“A few different ways I guess. It took me awhile to come to terms with the way I felt towards other guys though,” blue eyes flickered over towards the brunette before landing back on the road. </p>
<p>Seth’s eyes had been staring at anything but Dean.</p>
<p>“But when I was younger,” he continued. “I never really took interest in chicks. I tried having a few girlfriends, but they just never sparked, ya know? That and little Dean wasn’t having any interest either.”</p>
<p>Dean was pretty sure he heard Seth’s jaw smack off the floor as he had said that. He almost busted out laughing, but decided against it, not wanting to make the other man any more embarrassed than he already had been. What he really wanted to know anyways was why Seth was so curious about his sexuality. </p>
<p>The remark had made the brunette fall quiet, that was until they pulled into the driveway, right beside Alexa’s shiny blue Ford Focus. </p>
<p>“S-so you’ve had sex with a man before?”</p>
<p>Now it was Dean’s turn for his jaw to hit the floor.</p>
<p>“Woah now pal.. I know we know each other a bit better than this morning.. but my sex life is off limits..,” Dean said, keeping the stuttering out of his voice as he put the car in park, turning to Seth. “What does it matter to you anyways?”</p>
<p>“because I think I’m gay,” was the barely audible reply.</p>
<p>“Wait.. what?”</p>
<p>“I said, I think I’m gay Dean!,” Seth spoke up louder as his pretty brown eyes locked onto Dean’s own, making his heart scream.</p>
<p>“Y-you.. what?,” he mumbled again, like an idiot. </p>
<p>Instead of verbally responding, Seth groaned lightly. Before he could comprehend what was happening, a hand was on the back of Dean’s curly hair covered skull, pulling him into a heated lip lock with his sisters boyfriend. </p>
<p>The feeling of Seth’s lips against his own had his body feeling as it were on fire. He truly couldn’t help himself as his free hand cupped the lightly stubbles cheek of the young man across from him. As things had begun to heat up,the image of Alexa flashed through his mind. </p>
<p>A shock of panic ran through his mind and body as he pulled away, wide eyed. </p>
<p>“Dean?,” the brunette looked at him, confused. </p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry..,” Dean stuttered as he fumbled around, trying to get his keys out of the ignition. </p>
<p>“Dean, hey, just calm down..”</p>
<p>“Calm down?! Seth I just kissed you!”</p>
<p>“So..?”</p>
<p>“So? You’re my sisters fucking boyfriend,” he screeched, finally pulling the keys out. </p>
<p>“Did you not hear me when I said I think I’m gay?,” Seth raised his voice in an attempt to get through to the other male. </p>
<p>“Yes but you’re still with her. I-I can’t. I’m sorry,” Dean said as he climbed out of the car, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. </p>
<p>He couldn’t believe he just did that. Alexa was absolutely going KILL Dean if she ever found this out. That’s why he had planned to stay in his room until they decided to leave. It would be easier than pretending that it never happened. Not when it DID happen, and Dean DID enjoy it. </p>
<p>He was so fucked. </p>
<p>The tears that he had been holding back had finally started to spill as he slammed his bedroom door shut, sliding down the back of it until he was sitting on the floor. </p>
<p>Remember that heart ache he had mentioned earlier? Well this was it. </p>
<p>This hollow ache in his chest had hurt so much worse than when he had broken up with Sami. </p>
<p>It felt like all the air was being squeezed from his lungs, as his heart thundered angrily in his chest. How he wished he could just walk right across the hall and claim him, but he knew he couldn’t. Seth belonged to someone else. </p>
<p>And boy did it hurt like hell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean learns that maybe his sister isn’t too bad after all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seth Rollins was at a total loss for words.</p>
<p>These past two days had been nothing short of strange. Well, maybe longer than that. This whole past week has been a strange time for him. From Alexa asking him to pretend to be her boyfriend for the family, to the fact that he had just willingly liplocked with the blonde’s older brother, it was making his brain ache, along with his chest. </p>
<p>With sad brown eyes, he watched on as the guy he had grown so fond of over the past 24 hours, walked into the house, a total shaking mess. The anger and disappointment he had felt towards himself had only gotten worse as each second passed by. </p>
<p>“What the fuck, Seth,” he mumbled to himself as he rubbed his face harshly. Why’d he have to go and ruin everything before he could even tell Dean what had really been going on. Now, Seth felt as if there were a slim to none chance that he’d actually get to sit and talk this out with the auburn haired male. He was fairly certain that his crush had wanted nothing to do with him at this point, considering the fact that Dean had believed that he and Alexa were actually a couple. </p>
<p>He sighed to himself as he got out of the car, desperately needing to talk to Alexa. </p>
<p>If there was one thing about the petite blonde beauty queen, it was that she was great at comforting people. During their time at college, Seth had been on the receiving side of her comfort plenty of times. Lets just say that he was the laughing point to some of his more popular classmates. That, and his parents still weren’t too thrilled about the fact that they were never getting biological grandkids from him someday..</p>
<p>The chill of the air had been quickly replaced with comforting warmth as he had made his way inside. Wet shoes had been left on the mat by the door before he had slowly crept his way up the stairs. </p>
<p>After the scene he had made earlier, Seth half expected to hear the other male throwing some kind, any kind of tantrum as he walked past his door. Instead it was eerily quiet. He couldn’t help but worry about him, and wonder what he was doing in there. The feeling had felt so foreign to him.  </p>
<p>As much as he had wanted to go in and check on him, maybe even to spill his guts, he really needed to get to Alexa. </p>
<p>He made his way into the tiny girls room, finding her resting on her bed, reading a book. </p>
<p>“Hey muffin, how was your time out?,” she greeted, marking her page before closing the book and sitting up. </p>
<p>Seth couldn’t help but sigh as he flopped down beside the blonde, resting his head in her lap. “Well it WAS good until I fucked everything up.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean honey?,” Alexa asked as she ran a hand through Seth’s dark curly locks.</p>
<p>“Lex.. I kind of kissed Dean..”</p>
<p>The brunette wasn’t lying when he said he was startled by the excited squeal that came out of the tiny girl. He was more or less expecting her to be pissed, not screeching with joy. </p>
<p>“Omgggg,” she squealed. “It happened sooner than Brie had bet! I so totally win.”</p>
<p>Confused, Seth gazed up at her. “Wait.. what’re you talking about?”</p>
<p>“Seth, oh sweet Seth.. That’s EXACTLY what I was hoping would happen.”</p>
<p>Numerous thoughts spun around his mind as he tried to get a grip on what it was that was going on. </p>
<p>“Let me just explain, okay?,” she said softly, continuing her hand movements. “ Now sweetie, I know I said that I needed you to play my pretend boyfriend, but in truth, this whole arrangement was to bring you here and get you hooked up with my big brother.”</p>
<p>That’s when two and two had clicked in his mind and his whole face turned a dark shade of pink. This whole thing was a set up, and as much as he had wanted to be angry with Alexa, he just couldn’t be. She always had Seth’s best interest in mind ever since they had first met. He had grown to trust her with his life. Now it just so happened that she was the one who had introduced him to the most handsome guy he’s ever laid his eyes on. He had no room to be angry or ungrateful. So he had settled on the simplest of responses. </p>
<p>“W-why?”</p>
<p>“Because you’re such a sweet little thing Seth,” she cupped his cheeks, squishing his face up a little. “You’re so caring, charming, funny, and beyond handsome. You love animals, enjoying nature, and you’re super smart. Not to mention  that you are TOTALLY Dean’s type. I wouldn’t trust anybody else with my brother’s heart than you.”</p>
<p>Seth nodded a little, still at a total loss for words. </p>
<p>“So you’re not mad at me?,” he asked after awhile, even though he already knew the answer. His big doe eyes glancing up into those of the blonde’s, just wanting to hear another affirmation. </p>
<p>“Not at all silly boy, in fact I’m super excited! It’s been awhile since Dean’s been with anyone in any kind of way.. His ex had really messed him up.”</p>
<p>“His ex? What did he do?”</p>
<p>“It’s not really my place to say baby. You’re gonna have to ask him sometime.. but for now, I think we should go talk to him. Tell him the truth about what’s going on here and make sure he’s not turning himself into a total mess.. What do you say?”</p>
<p>“I’d say I’m nervous Lex.. I’ve never had an actual relationship before..,” Seth played with his hands, eyes looking anywhere but at Alexa. “Dean was the first kiss I’ve had with a guy that wasn’t on a dare..”</p>
<p>“Aww sweetie, there’s no need to be afraid. Dean may look a little rough around the edges, but he’s truly a gigantic teddy bear,” she rubbed his back as he sat up. “He’ll come around.. not for me, definitely for you. I know it..”</p>
<p>Seth nodded a little as he sucked in a deep breath of air. </p>
<p>Nothing in his life had ever felt this important. Not his schooling or his future. Because at this point, Dean was his future. Or at least he had wanted him to be. He wanted nothing more than to be with the man that made him feel so much in so little time. It was really starting to eat him up inside. </p>
<p>Telling someone his feelings had been a rough spot for him for the majority of his young life. Back in 7th grade he had found himself gaining feelings for his friend, Drew. Needless to say once he had told the other boy his feelings, Drew had turned into one of his biggest enemies throughout the rest of his school days. </p>
<p>Eventually after that disaster, he had learned to keep things bottled up, forcing a smile to make it seem like he was okay. When in reality he felt like he was crumbling inside. All of that changed when he met Alexa. She tore down the walls in his head, and helped him face some of his worst demons. For that he was thankful. </p>
<p>Maybe talking to Dean wouldn’t be so bad with her by his side. Because the truth was, he knew he’d never forgive himself if he didn’t at least try. Right now he needed to focus on gaining enough courage, and worry about the possible rejection later.</p>
<p>“Well sweetie.. are we ready to do this?,” she asked softly, rubbing his arm to pull him out of his thoughts. </p>
<p>“As ready as I’ll ever be Lex,” he let out a nervous breath. </p>
<p>“Awesome.. now let’s go get you a man,” the blonde grinned as she pulled him out of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>********************************************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean was halfway through his fifth rotation of Heart’s best known love ballad when he heard a soft knocking at his door. He groaned inwardly, not wanting to deal with anything else today. Maybe if he ignored it, whoever was on the other end would get the message and just fuck off.</p>
<p>After the incident with Seth earlier, Dean wanted nothing more than to curl up under his blankets and disappear for awhile. Or at least until Alexa and the boy he couldn’t get out of his head, left to go back to school. He had it all planned out in his head. How he was going to eat and shower when everyone else was asleep, so he wasn’t to be seen by anyone. The thoughts helped his anxiety tremendously.</p>
<p>Another, more persistent knock brought him back to his senses though. Whoever it was wasn’t going to give up as he had hoped they would. He grit his teeth as he threw back his sheets, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. With two quick strides, he had a hand on the doorknob.</p>
<p>“What the fuck do you wa-,” he silenced himself as he threw open his bedroom door, blue eyes landing on the beautiful brown ones that Seth possessed. </p>
<p>Anything that he was about to say, slipped his mind as his eyes landed on Seth. Something about the boy soothed his scared and angry soul. It was simply unexplainable how the anxiety and fear faded away with just one look. That was until he noticed his sister was flanking him. Then the anxiety was back full force. </p>
<p>“Dean,” she said softly. “Can we talk?”</p>
<p>It was in that moment that he knew that he was fucked. He could tell that she knew all about the kiss that he had shared with her boyfriend in the car earlier. Her baby blue eyes told him everything that he needed to know. </p>
<p>Not able to form a coherent sentence or even words in that moment, Dean merely opened his door wider for his guests. </p>
<p>His heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest as Seth took a seat at his desk. His demeanor had been surprisingly calm and collected, the opposite of Dean’s own, as his eyes focused solely on Alexa as she paced the room. Dean forced himself to breathe. Having a panic attack was definitely not going to help anything right now..</p>
<p>“So Deanie.. I heard that you and Sethie here shared a little kiss earlier,” she grinned her signature little smirk. </p>
<p>Dean felt like an idiot as he had opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out. What was there to even protest? He DID kiss Seth. And he had enjoyed it more than anything. He didn’t regret a second that the brunettes lips were on his. It was something his body craved now.</p>
<p>A quirk of Alexa’s eyebrow made him more nervous, stutters starting to fall out of his mouth in an attempt to answer her.</p>
<p>“L-Lex.. Alexa.. I-I didn’t mean to..,” he started, forcing the shakey words to pass his lips. “P-please dont be mad at me.”</p>
<p>A soft giggle left the blonde’s lips, leaving Dean a cross between scared and slightly relieved. This wasn’t a laughing matter, so what the hell was it that his sister was laughing about? </p>
<p>“Dean, you silly thing. You really think I’m mad at you?”</p>
<p>“Y-you mean you’re not?,” he asked, starting to feel confused. </p>
<p>“Why would I be mad when I specifically brought Seth here to hook him up with you,?” she said innocently, meeting her brothers blue eyes.</p>
<p>“You brought him here? F-for me?”</p>
<p>“Well duh.. I’m surprised it took you guys this long to figure it out..”</p>
<p>“B-but what about him being your boyfriend?”</p>
<p>“It was all act Dean.. an act to get him here to bond with you, and get you guys together,” she stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. </p>
<p>Dean couldn’t help but just stare like an idiot at his sister. The sister who always had something better than Dean was now GIVING him something in return. And that something just happened to be Seth Rollins, the man that’s been driving his heart and mind crazy for the past two days since he’s met him. </p>
<p>It was too hard to believe that this was real. That this was ACTUALLY happening. Alexa had to be fucking with him. There was no way that this perfect man was meant for him. </p>
<p>“You’re joking,” he mumbled, eyes locked on the tiny blonde. </p>
<p>“She’s not kidding Dean,” Seth spoke up instead, getting up from his seat. </p>
<p>“Look, I’m just as confused and surprised as you are about all of this. But do you want to know what I’m not confused about? The fact that I want you Dean. I want to be with you in any way possible. You fill the void in my soul, and make me feel whole. And yeah, I know it’s kinda weird because it’s only been what? Two days since we’ve known each other?”</p>
<p>Dean listened on, his heart beating for an entirely different reason now as he gazed into his favorite set of chocolate orbs. Someone had WANTED him. Someone wanted him to be more than just a fling like things had been with his ex, Sami. </p>
<p>“W-why me?,” he asked softly as Seth slowly grabbed ahold of his hands. </p>
<p>“Because for once in my life I know what I want. This isn’t something that was chosen for me by my family or even my friends. My heart chose you, Dean. Sure, Alexa may have had a lot to do with this, but she led me to you. And I can’t help but feel so grateful for her,” the brunette spoke softly. </p>
<p>At this point, Dean had totally forgotten that Alexa was standing right beside them. He had smashed his lips against Seth’s soft ones, shutting his eyes. The younger boy grunted softly against his lips, but kissed back just as passionately as Dean had been kissing him. </p>
<p>“Well I guess that’s my que,” Alexa mumbled to herself as she headed towards the door. “Don’t go killing each other in here now, you two.”</p>
<p>Alexa’s verbal exit had barely registered in his mind, that was until he had heard his door shut. It was then when he had pulled his lips away from the other male’s, panting softly.</p>
<p>“Seth.. I’m so sorry about everything,” he whispered softly against the lips of his newly acclaimed lover. “You have no idea how bad I wanted to just let go earlier.. to take you in completely.. but I couldn’t because I was scared. At that point I didn’t know you and my sister weren’t actually a thing.”</p>
<p>“I know.. I wish I could’ve told you sooner Dean, I really do,” Seth whispered back.</p>
<p>“I’d love it if you let me make it up to you..”</p>
<p>He gazed back into the eyes of the boy in front of him, noticing a bit of concern and excitement swimming in them. </p>
<p>“I um.. I’m a..,” Seth mumbled, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red. “I’m not really experienced in this kinda thing..”</p>
<p>That was all he had to say for Dean to be able to understand. </p>
<p>“It’s okay, I’ll be gentle, I promise,” he placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. “We don’t have to go too far.”</p>
<p>Seth nodded a little as Dean led him over to sit on the edge of his bed. He wasn’t going to lie when he said that he was somewhat nervous. After all, it had been awhile since Dean himself had been intimate with anyone else. Not since train wreck of a last relationship with Sami.  </p>
<p>“I’m nervous too if it makes you feel any better,” he said softly as he played with his hands. “I haven’t been with anyone since I left my ex a year ago.”</p>
<p>“Actually that does make me feel a little bit better,” Seth chuckled softly, reaching for Dean’s hands once again. “Cmere and kiss me..”</p>
<p>Dean grinned to himself as he gently pressed his lips back to Seth’s. The rest had been history after that. Their kisses grew more and more passionate, their bodies wanting much more than what they had in that moment. </p>
<p>Pretty soon they had found themselves both as naked as the day that they were born, buried underneath Dean’s bed sheets. The only time their lips had parted was when two long, thick fingers found their way inside Seth’s mouth. The way that his head was tilted, and the way his bright brown eyes gazed up at Dean, had him wishing he were sucking on something else instead of his fingers. This boy truly was something amazing. </p>
<p>Opening him up had been an experience as well. With the first finger, he had felt Seth tense, not used to the foreign feeling of something inside of him. By the second finger, he had him shaking and moaning for a whole different reason. What could he say? He just happened to be good with his hands. </p>
<p>When it had come time for him to step up his game, he had made sure to give Seth a few reassuring kisses along his groin area before crawling over top of him. </p>
<p>“It’s never too late to back out,” he whispered softly to the brunette.</p>
<p>“D-dont wanna back out.. just want you,” Seth mumbled as his body shook from a lack of attention. </p>
<p>“Just tell me to stop if it hurts too bad, okay?”</p>
<p>“Deannnnn,”The younger male whined. “Stop talking and give it to me already..”</p>
<p>If he insisted..</p>
<p>Dean licked his lips anxiously as he slid just the tip into Seth’s tight heat. As much as he wanted to go to town in that very moment, he willed himself not to. Seth’s safety and enjoyment was a big concern of his. He wanted him to enjoy this just as much as he himself did. </p>
<p>As he slid in fully, he noticed the fresh tears on Seth’s cheeks along with the tension in his features. </p>
<p>“Shh.. you’re okay,” the auburn haired boy whispered as he ran a hand through the curly dark locks, wanting to help calm the boy underneath him. He thought back to his first ever time that had been with Sami. He made sure to be everything that his dickhead of an ex had failed to be for him; calm, caring, supportive. </p>
<p>“We don’t move until you say,” Dean whispered softly as he took care of the other male. “You call the shots here baby.”</p>
<p>After what felt like an hour to him, Seth finally gave him the go ahead to start moving. Making sure to keep it super slow at first, Dean began to thrust. </p>
<p>Once they were done, they fell asleep in each other’s arms. Well, it was more along the lines of Seth falling asleep in Dean’s muscular arms while Deans baby blue eyes watched him rest. </p>
<p>He couldn’t help but smile at the fluffy haired boy laying in his arms. It was still so unreal to him that he had only met him two days ago and now they were already to a whole new level. All thanks to his little sister, who he didn’t feel so cold towards anymore. She had brought him home the very best gift of them all. </p>
<p>And for that, he was was grateful. </p>
<p>One last glance at the clock had alerted him that it was already well after midnight and early into Christmas morning. </p>
<p>He smiles to himself as he closed his eyes to sleep. Maybe this holiday wasn’t meant to be a shit show after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you guys for bearing with me as I slowly update this stuff! This is the last chapter to this little fluff-fest. Comments and kudos go a long way. So please drop one of you enjoyed this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>